¿Te cuento una historia?
by Shouuko Kirishima
Summary: Nami y Luffy son mejores amigos, saben absolutamente todo acerca del otro, o al menos así era hasta que la navegante le cuenta una historia sobre su pasado que nadie conoce al capitán, quien se lleva varias sorpresas al oírla.
1. Introducción

1.- Introducción

Los Mugiwara habían llegado hace poco a una nueva isla, el clima era agradable y todo se veía tranquilo, extremadamente tranquilo y por tanto, aburrido. Sin embargo, todos decidieron hacer cosas con lo poco y nada que había ahí.

Luffy, como siempre había sido el primero en salir corriendo del barco para ver que aventuras podía encontrar en tal lugar, pero era un lugar muy pequeño por lo que lo recorrió rápido y como no había ni siquiera un lugar donde comer (puesto que era un "isla dormitorio"), volvió al barco para aburrirse de una manera más entretenida, pescando. Al llegar al Sunny, se dio cuenta de que era la navegante quien se había quedado a cargo de este, tal y como lo estaba haciendo hace casi tres meses, ya que desde ahí le había comenzado a crecer el vientre. Ahora ya va en el sexto mes esperando a su segundo hijo (o hija).

Nami: ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice sorprendida al ver a su amigo regresar tan pronto.

Luffy: Ah, hola Laboon. Me ab… -Lo interrumpe un gran puñetazo en la cara- ¿ Po.. por qué?- medio inconsciente.

Nami: TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS LABOON! – Le grita con cara endemoniada

Luffy: -aún en el suelo- Lo.. lo siento… es que.. es divertido

Nami:- lo golpea de nuevo y respira profundo- Entonces… ¿ Por qué es que volviste?

Luffy: La ishla esh muy aburrida –dice con la cara hinchada por los golpes.

Nami: ¿Aburrida? ¿Tú encontraste una isla aburrida?-sorprendida- ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Monkey D. Luffy?

Luffy: Pero, pero, pero… pero Nami si soy yo! –dice un poco asustado

Nami: Jajajaja no seas tonto! Claro que sé que eres tu Luffy… Sólo que.. es raro

Luffy:¿Raro? ¿Por qué? – extrañado

Nami: Porque siempre eres el que se emociona más al ver una isla nueva y el primero que sale corriendo a ver que encuentra… Si es tan aburrida, ¿por qué el resto no vuelve?

Luffy: NO HAY NINGÚN LUGAR PARA COMER!.. Sólo hay casas sin gente o muy poca gente.. y son casi puras chicas.. me dijeron que no hay nada que hacer aquí, la gente sólo viene a dormir y también me dijeron que en el bosque que hay solamente hay pinos así que no hay ni fruta – dice casi llorando- ya lo recorrí y es cierto! Tampoco hay animales… ES HORRIBLEEEE! – ahora si llora- Sácame de aquí por favor!

Nami: ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que te podrías aburrir jajajaja!... Pero bueno, ¿sabes qué hay de los demás? Yo lo único que sé es que Zoro se llevó a pasear a Yuuji. Al menos ya no me preocupo de que puedan perder… el pequeño tiene más sentido de la orientación que el padre jajaja

Luffy: jajaja! Sí, tienes razón… Bueno Sanji estaba tratando de ligar con varias muchachas…

Nami: ¡Pero qué novedad!..¿Quieres un té o algo? Estaba calentando agua. Antes de que llegaras..

Luffy: No gracias, creo que mejor le sacaré una bebida a Franky jeje

Nami: Entonces acompáñame a la cocina y sigue contándome

**-En la cocina-**

Luffy: Bueno.. emm te dije que Sanji trataba de ligar.. lo gracioso es que le está enseñando a Ussop! Chopper es el único animal aquí por lo tanto las mujeres están impresionadas y..-lo interrumpe

Nami: Lo están utilizando..- Luffy asiente y Nami suspira- Ayayai… Por otro lado, no me puedo imaginar a Ussop ligando! Jajajajajajajaja

Luffy: jajajajajaja! Ni yo! .. bueno, bueno.. emm Franky fue a cortar madera con Brook y no he visto a Robin –hace un puchero al mencionarla

Nami: No te preocupes, está haciendo anotaciones sobre la isla por mi – le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora- oh, toma –le pasa el destapador para que abra la botella de bebida-

Luffy: Gracias – abre la botella y bebe- aahh que rico jeje.. Oi Nami, pescaré para la cena, ¿me acompañas?

Nami: Claro –lo sigue con la taza de té-

**-En la cubierta rato después-**

Mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la isla, Luffy está pescando sentado en el barandal y Nami está sentada al lado de él..

Nami: Oye! – Lo golpea suave en el brazo- No te duermas. –Se queda pensante unos segundos- ¿Quieres comer algo? –le sonríe.

Luffy: ¡¿TIENES COMIDA?! –con los ojos brillando de emoción-

Nami: Claro, Sanji dejó unas cosas preparadas para mí en el refrigerador

Luffy: -desaparece y grita desde la cocina- NO PUEDO ABRIRLO!

Nami: -ya en la cocina- Obvio que no, tonto. Tiene llave y contraseña para que precisamente tu no puedas abrirlo y te acabes toda la comida como otras veces. –Le pasa un mantel- Ve y espérame con eso en el suelo… Haremos un picnic –le sonríe.

**-Rato después en el césped de la cubierta-**

Luffy: Oi Nami.. no deberías hacer tantas cosas con esa panzota… menos cargar tanta comida

Nami: No te preocupes –le sonríe mientras pone las cosas en el suelo y luego se sienta

**-Rato después, ya acabada la comida ambos están acostados en el suelo - **

Luffy: JAJAJAJA MIRA! ME PAREZCO A TI! –señalando su torso redondo por tanta comida-

Nami: -pensó en golpearlo pero prefiere reírse- Pero te ves mucho más gordo que yo! – va y apoya su cabeza en el abdomen de luffy, quedan como si formaran una letra T- Me gustan los días tranquilos como hoy –hace una pausa- Oye, Luffy..

Luffy: -Le empieza a acariciar el cabello como suele hacerlo- ¿hum? ¿Qué pasa?

Nami: ¿Quieres que te cuente algo? –Piensa- _Espero no arrepentirme de contárselo… aunque creo que no debería haber problemas… espero no que no hayan problemas…_

Luffy: ¿Algo como qué?

Nami: Mmmm… una historia

Luffy: Me gustan las historias- un poco interesado- ¿Sobre qué trata?

Nami: De… mi. Una historia que no conoces sobre mí.

Luffy: ¿No conozco algo sobre ti? – parece un poco preocupado

Nami: Es algo que nadie sabe, ni Robin, ni Zoro…

Luffy: me estás preocupando un poco- sigue acariciándole el cabello

Nami: jajaja no es nada serio y no sé por qué pero he estado pensando en esto los últimos días… Pero te advierto, es un poco boba la historia.. en cuanto a que se podría decir que es como romántica y blablabla

Luffy: Sabes que eso no me importa… Ya, apresúrate que estoy interesado

Nami: Una cosa más…

Luffy: ¿Qué?

Nami: En la historia hay alguien a quien conoces… o mejor dicho.. conociste- baja un poco el tono

Luffy: ¿Si? Ya, dime dime dime dime dime.. ¿Quién…- no termina la pregunta

Nami: Ace

Luffy: ¿Qué?- cree que ha escuchado mal- ¿Dijiste…

Nami: Sí, Ace.. tu hermano- Siente como Luffy le deja el pelo y se pone un poco tenso pero luego vuelve a la normalidad

Luffy: ¿Acaso pasó algo en Arabasta?- recordando que fue ahí la primera vez en que todos los Mugiwaras conocieron a su hermano mayor

Nami: No… bueno, Sí pero no… Lo que te voy a contar fue antes de eso

Luffy:¿Antes? ¿Conocías a Ace de antes?

Nami: Desde unos años antes de conocerte

Luffy: ¡Vaya! –se siente un tanto impactado- Bueno… ¿Qué estás esperando? Comienza


	2. Encuentro en el South Blue

2.- Recordando el pasado. Encuentro en el South Blue.

- Está bien… -Hace una pausa, traga saliva y comienza a relatarle la historia- Fue a los 16, en una isla del South Blue que creo que se llamaba Toramata o el pueblo se llamaba así.. Bueno, no importa. La cosa es que yo estaba haciendo de las mías (robando) y me iban persiguiendo cuando choqué con, lo que pensé en ese momento, un idiota… idiota que resultó ser Ace, caí encima de él y quedamos mirándonos -Sonríe al recordar el momento- … Tu sabes que no creo mucho en las tonterías del amor, pero… fue amor a primera vista ¿sabes? A pesar de que sólo fueron unos segundos fue como algo eterno.

- Ya entiendo por qué te tenías guardado eso- con voz de latoso- Es muy… no tu

- Lo sé, lo sé… y no es sólo por eso…¿Sigo?

- Claro

- Bueno… Como pude, me despabilé y no sé por qué lo hice, pero le robé el collar y el gorro y continué corriendo con mi saco de mercancías…

**-En la historia, hace 8 años-**

Era un día como cualquiera en el tranquilo pueblo de Toramata, un lugar donde nunca pasa algo fuera de lo común. Los ciudadanos hacían sus actividades habituales hasta que de pronto ven a una chica pelirroja correr con saco al hombro y se logra escuchar el grito de varias personas mientras corren intentando atraparla aunque, por cierto, ya les llevaba bastante ventaja.

-…REGRESA AQUÍ, MALDITA LADRONZUELA! ... ATRÁPENLA SEA COMO SEA!….. NO DEJEN QUE LLEGUE AL PUERTO!

Esta muchacha ladrona es nada menos que Nami, la cartógrafa de la banda de Arlong, pero que en estos momentos anda haciendo de las suyas reuniendo dinero y cosas de valor para liberar a Kokoyashi, su pueblo natal, del mismo Arlong… En fin, ya conocen la historia… la cosa es que nuestra querida pelirroja está corriendo por su vida en estos minutos y a pesar de haber sido descubierta todo parecía ir bien, en cuanto a que alcanza a escapar con la ventaja que le llevaba a los tipos. Ella corre mientras va pensando:

-_¿Cómo mierda puede dejar que me vieran?... Con lo que odio correr… Ay! estoy tan cansada… Ya veo el puerto, tendré que tomar prestado un bote… _- Se voltea para verificar la distancia de quienes la persiguen- _al parecer los he perd…–_

Los pensamientos de Nami se ven interrumpidos puesto que choca con un muchacho alto que venía de frente a ella. Por el impacto, ambos caen al suelo quedando ella sobre él por lo que cruzan sus miradas, y se quedan así una eternidad, mutuamente perdidos en los ojos del otro o mejor dicho… sólo cinco segundos, el tiempo necesario para saber que debían encontrarse de nuevo. Pero volviendo en sí otra vez, Nami, a pesar de que se da cuenta lo atractivo que es el tipo, piensa que es un idiota por hacerla caer mientras corría y ,echándole un vistazo rápido, se da cuenta del lindo collar que lleva por lo que, con su agilidad, al momento de pararse para seguir su carrera al puerto, se lo saca junto con el sombrero que lleva (que pensó que también era lindo y le combinaría con su falda) sin que él se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, alcanza a oír de ella un sutil "Idiota".

Este muchachote, se llama Ace, Portgas D. Ace. Él es el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barba blanca. Pero… ¿Qué hacía Ace en Toramata? Ni él lo sabía, lo único que recordaba es que la noche anterior estuvo bebiendo en el barco de una tripulación aliada y cuando despertó en la madrugada estaba en un bote cerca de la isla, por lo que decidió ir a echar un vistazo para saber dónde demonios estaba. Volviendo a lo que acaba de ocurrir con la hermosa pelirroja de ojos marrones, Ace se queda un rato más tendido en el suelo pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir e inconscientemente sonríe hasta que…

-_Un momento… _-deja de sonreír- ¿_¿_Me dijo idiota?

De pronto siente como se acercan muchas pisadas que fugazmente pasan a su lado y gritan algo sobre atrapar a alguien. Ace inocentemente se ríe de ellos pensando que cómo podían ser tan tontos para que una sola persona les robara a todos ellos mientras se va parando, una vez de pie se percata de que le falta algo, se toca el pecho y la cabeza, luego mira hacia dónde va corriendo la multitud enojada y queda atónito al divisar que van persiguiendo a la chica que le había robado el aliento con la mirada y que, justamente, ella llevaba puesto su sombrero.

-¡Maldición! Debo alcanzarla, pero ya!..- Sale corriendo a una velocidad indescriptible logrando acercarse en un santiamén.

Al mismo tiempo Nami está buscando desesperada un bote que pueda robar para escapar de los tipos que cada vez se acercaban más. Se da cuenta de que perdió valiosos minutos ¿Minutos? No, no fueron minutos… fueron sólo unos segundos pero estaba en más apuros gracias a esa distracción. Al fin logra ver un bote, era pequeño pero perfecto para la situación. Con sus últimas fuerzas salta al botecito que por suerte estaba sin amarre y se pone a remar alejándose rápidamente de la orilla. Una vez que ve que ya no la pueden alcanzar, le saca la lengua en modo de burla a los afectados que la miraban marcharse con impotencia desde la orilla. Lo que ella no se percata es que pasaba cerca de un muelle, muelle desde el cual Ace da un gran salto para terminar aterrizando en el bote en que iba la ladrona, bote que casualmente también era el único transporte del Comandante.

A Nami casi le da un infarto cuando siente que alguien le cae encima, pero probablemente fue más fuerte el impacto al darse cuenta de que era él. Ace, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos es el primero en romper el silencio…

-¿A caso no te basta con mi sombrero y mi collar que tienes que robarme el bote también?- dice un poco molesto- ¿Serías tan amable de…- Lo interrumpe

-¡¿Y a caso tú crees que yo soy adivina para saber que era tu bote?!- Regañándole- ¡Casi me das un infarto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar encima de la gente así como así?!

-Perdóname… _¿Pero diablos qué me pasa?_ –Se siente culpable por unos segundos hasta que reacciona- …OYE! ERES TÚ LA QUE DEBE DISCULPARSE, NO YO!

-¡CASI ME MATAS!

-¡ROBASTE MIS COSAS!

- ¿Y?...

- ¡¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?! ¡REGRÉSAMELAS!

-No- dice con indiferencia

-¡¿NO?!- Se comienza a alterar un poco- Oye, oye.. –lo interrumpe

-Te devolveré tu collar pero, a cambio, tu remas… ¿Te parece?

Ace se queda pensante unos segundos – Oye, pero el sombrero también

-Elige, Sombrero o collar… Me gusta el sombrero, combina muy bien con mi falda ¿No crees? -Dice esto último de una manera muy coqueta haciendo que el pirata se sonroje puesto que le mira las piernas

-E..eeh… Cla..-Alcanza a darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir- Claro que no!- mira hacia otro lado con indiferencia

Nami se le empieza a acercar como una gata, muy coqueta provocando que Ace se ponga nervioso. Ella comienza recorrer con sus dedos el pecho del comandante llegando hasta su mentón para poder mover su rostro y hacer que él fijara la mirada con la suya por lo que quedan demasiado cerca un poco más que como lo fue en su primer encuentro.

-¿Estás seguro?- le dice casi como un susurro, un muy sensual susurro para él provocando que su "amiguito" se quisiera hacer presente. Ace sólo se limita a tragar saliva y se echa un poco hacia atrás sin percatarse de que el saco con el botín de Nami estaba a sus espaldas y, por muy mala suerte, a punto de caer por la borda, un movimiento más y sería el fin… de Ace, claro.

-S..se..segurísimo..- Logra decir aún conteniendo un poco el aliento

- Ah, qué lástima –vuelve a sentarse en su lugar y mira hacia el frente dándole la espalda a Ace- Yo creo que me queda estupendo

-Pues te equiv…-iba diciendo al mismo tiempo que se estaba echando hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados haciéndose el relajado. Pero siente que su espalda toca algo que luego desaparece y le sigue un sonido como si se hubiese caído algo al mar… al oír eso también Nami, se pone rígida y voltea su cabeza lentamente con la evidente intención de matar, asesinar, masacrar, mutilar a Ace. Lo invade un miedo terrible al percatarse de que ahora, a parte de la mirada diabólica, venía el grito…

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TIRAR MI DINERO AL MAR VE A BUSCARLO AHORA ANTES DE QUE SE VAYA AL FONDO!

Sin pensarlo, sin recordar que es usuario de una fruta del diablo, se lanza fugazmente al agua para poder permanecer con vida en la superficie. El pirata no se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que logra agarrar el saco, con la impresión abre la boca dejando escapar el aire y, sin soltar lo que salvará su vida si sale de eso, se comienza a hundir dejando un camino de burbujas que llegan rápidamente hasta la superficie donde está Nami esperando impaciente. Al ver esas burbujas piensa "_Se está tardando….No me digas que este idiota no sabe nadar…. O puede ser que…" _Al concluir esto último se saca el sombrero de Ace y en un parpadeo se lanza al agua para ver que le ha sucedido a su botín y al tonto que lo tiró. Por suerte no estaban aún en la parte profunda del mar y el muchacho no había llegado al fondo todavía pero sí había tragado bastante agua por lo que estaba casi inconsciente… la consciencia que le quedaba la utilizaba para no soltar el saco. Nami consigue llegar hasta Ace y rápidamente lo agarra por debajo de los brazos para facilitar la salida a la superficie. Logra salir y primero tira el saco dentro del bote ya que era más liviano para luego, con mucho esfuerzo, subir a Ace que es casi el doble que ella. Una vez ya a salvo en el bote se percata otra vez de lo lindo que es pero también se da cuenta de que él no está respirando. Nami se sonroja al saber a lo que tiene que recurrir, respiración boca a boca. El nerviosismo la ataca al recordar lo que sintió allá en Toramata con su mirada, pero vuelve en sí diciéndose que lo que importa ahora es salvarlo así que comienza a realizar la operación.

-Por favor resiste...-va diciendo a intervalos presionándole el pecho para expulsar el agua de sus pulmones- …Oye, respira...Vamos, respira…. Si respiras te paso tu collar…..No te mueras, no me hagas responsable de tu muerte…. Por favor….-Dice ya bastante asustada porque no responde a pesar de que ya había botado todo el agua, pero en realidad ahora sólo se aprovechaba de la situación hasta que…- ….Esto es lo que te pasa por idiota…-En la última frase, Ace abre los ojos justo antes de otro contacto boca a boca pero se quedan a la misma distancia mirándose un poco sonrojados hasta que logra decir…

-Deja de decirme idiota, tengo un nombre- Le dice en un tono bastante tranquilo y sin perder el contacto visual

-Y ¿Cuál es?

- Debes decir tu nombre antes de preguntarle a otra persona ¿no?

-Nami

-Ace –Sin pensarlo demasiado, levanta su brazo colocando su mano en la nuca de Nami atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

Esta es la primera vez que los dos sienten algo tan extraño, tan especial por otra persona. Nunca se habían sentido tan… correspondidos. Al separarse de un eterno y tan inesperado dulce beso vuelven a perderse en sus miradas hasta que Nami se separa un poco de él para sentarse bien y le dice sonriendo (aunque aún sonrojada)…

-Gracias por no soltar mi saco

-Gracias por salvarme…si te diste cuenta no puedo nadar

- ¿Eres usuario de una fruta?

-Sí, de la Mera Mera no Mi… hasta tengo un sobrenombre- dice incorporándose

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí. Es ...-Nami lo interrumpe antes de que pueda mencionarlo

-No me interesa… No te ofendas, pero no me interesa

-De acuerdo…-no puede evitar sonreír- ¿Sigue en pie la oferta de antes?

-Claro –Le pasa los remos- aquí tienes

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hacías en esa isla sola y sin un bote?-comienza a remar

-¿Es necesario responder? –Señalando el saco- con respecto a lo del bote… tenía uno, pero se destruyó. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Llegué por casualidad en este bote

-¿Ebrio?

- Un poco… Y… ¿Hacia dónde se supone que vamos?

-A la isla más cercana…-se pone a pensar- _Es mi imaginación o ¿los dos estamos actuando como si nada hubiese pasado?... Qué vergüenza…. ¡Ay! pero es tan lindo….. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?...Sin embargo, nunca había sentido algo así… No, Nami, no… no te puede gustar un tipo que apenas le conoces el nombre… – _Lo mira de reojo y se da cuenta de que la estaba mirando- _…. Además, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que alguien así se podría interesar en ti?..._ –suspira- _… Sólo debo preocuparme por Kokoyashi… Cada vez falta menos, no puedo quedarme a perder el tiempo… Aunque de momento no me importa si es con él jijiji_.

Al mismo tiempo en la mente de Ace:

-_Hace como si no hubiese pasado nada… Bueno, fui yo quien la besó…Es linda...Muy linda…. Quisiera besarla de nuevo….Oye, oye, tranquilo viejo, debes concentrarte… Sólo enfócate en que llegando_ _a la próxima isla le pides tus cosas y se tienen que separar… Debes volver a tu barco_ -Se queda mirándola- _…Y ¿Cuándo me ha importado llegar tan pronto al barco?... Jejeje...… Un momento… Tampoco debo pensar otra cosa, no creo que se interese por mí…. ¡Mierda!, se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando…._-aparta rápidamente la mirada al igual que ella- _Nunca había sentido algo parecido, quiero besarla de nuevo, maldita sea…_- se limita a seguir remando-

**-Un buen rato después-**

-Al fin veo una isla… Oye, Nami..-Se da cuenta de que se había quedado dormida- _Que linda se ve… ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo?!... Ace, ¡vuelve weón!...-_se acerca a Nami para moverla y despierte- Oi! Nami.. Namiii… Despierta, estamos llegando

-¿A dónde estamos llegando?- Dice somnolienta

-A una isla obviamente

-Que bruto, estas no son maneras de despertar a una dama como yo…. _Deberías despertarme con un beso jejeje…. ¡Cállate tonta estúpida!_

-Mis más sinceras disculpas bella dama… _¿Pero que he dicho?_

-Ya, ya, ya…Apresúrate plebeyo

**-En la isla-**

-Supongo que aquí nos separamos ¿No?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... Aún tienes que remar por mí

-¡¿QUÉ?! Se suponía que sólo era hasta la siguiente isla… y aquí estamos… así que devuélveme mis cosas –Se da cuenta de que lo dejaron hablando sólo- OYE! ESPÉRAME!- La alcanza- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Vamos a comer algo… muero de hambre.

-B-Bueno..

**-En un restaurante- **

-Oye, oye… no pidas tanto que no podré pagarlo

-Trataré

Cinco minutos después de que les habían servido, Ace va en su vigésimo tercer plato mientras que Nami lo está mirando con cara de odio, pero para distraerse decide que quiere conocerlo, así que comienza a preguntarle cosas aunque le cuesta entender un poco donde le responde con la boca llena, todo iba bien hasta que…

-Y entonces… ¿Qué haces? ¿A Qué te dedicas?

Ace traga todo lo que tenía en la boca para poder decirle muy orgulloso- Soy el comandante de la segunda división de la flota de Barba Blanca… Por eso el tatuaje en mi espalda, es mi orgullo..

Nami se sintió derrumbada en cuanto escuchó la palabra comandante y más aún cuando Ace dijo Barba Blanca y orgullo… Ella se lo temía, sabía que había visto ese símbolo antes, pero lo recordaba diferente. No quería aceptarlo, se había enamorado de lo que más odiaba en su vida, ¿Se había enamorado? Claro que sí, por eso le dolía. Con un nudo en la garganta, preguntó como si tuviese la oportunidad de escuchar otra cosa..

-¿E-Eres un pirata?-pregunta mirando hacia el suelo

-Claro! Y al parecer tu también ¿no?... Creo que he visto el símbolo de tu tatuaje en el East Blue…-Se da cuenta de que ella ha cambiado completamente de humor- Oye, ¿estás bien?-Dice preocupado

Nami sólo atina a sacar dinero de su bolsillo y lo deja encima de la mesa- Disculpa –Se pone de pie y le deja el collar y el sombrero ahí también, todo sin mirarlo. Él no entiende nada- Ahí tienes para pagar. Me llevo el bote, adiós.

Diciendo esto último, la pelirroja sale rápidamente para correr hacia donde había quedado el bote. No quería volver a verlo. Mientas, Ace cogió sus cosas aún sin entender nada, trató de apresurarse para alcanzar a Nami a la salida, pero ya no la veía por ninguna parte… él quería por último, una explicación. Recordó lo del bote y corrió hacia allá. Fue una carrera muy corta, puesto que el restaurante y la playa estaban muy cerca, pero ya era tarde… Ella ya había zarpado y ya estaba en un lugar muy profundo para que él pudiera alcanzarla, tampoco había otros botes pequeños cerca cómo para alcanzarla a tiempo antes de que se perdiera en el horizonte.


	3. Intermedio

3.- Intermedio

- ¿Y luego que pasó?

- Pues…- No alcanza a continuar cuando escucha a alguien que viene corriendo hacia ella mientras se iba incorporando

-MAMII! –Se lanza a abrazar a Nami quien ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

-Y ¿cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste con papá?

-Sí, aunque en un momento se perdió pero luego lo encontré sentado en un árbol durmiendo como siempre – Dice el pequeño en un tono muy tierno pero que provoca la risa de los que estaban en el barco por la noticia de que Zoro se había perdido, otra vez.- …Ah… Hola tú. – Haciendo referencia a Luffy quien como de costumbre se molesta por su indiferencia.

-Yuuji… Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le dices así…- Dice Zoro con voz latosa por lo que le tocaba escuchar mientras se iba acercando para saludar a Nami tomándola por la cintura para besarla y decirle suavemente- ¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?

-Claro que sí –Le sonríe y le da otro beso mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello del espadachín pero se separan al sentir unas leves patadas desde su vientre- Parece que también te extrañó jijiji

Al mismo tiempo en que Zoro y Nami están tiernitos, Luffy se pone a discutir con el niño.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así, niño feo… Dime Luffy, tío, Capitán… pero no "tú". Debes tenerme respeto. Sabes que si quiero puedo echarte del barco…

-No puedes echarme, mamá te golpearía

- Mmm_… Tiene razón, maldición_… Pero cuando crezcas un poco más te echaré, no puedes tratar así a tu capitán y además soy mucho mayor que tú

- Yo me iré por mi propia cuenta –dice con los brazos cruzados- recuerda que somos enemigos… YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-Otra vez con eso… YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-NO, YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

- YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS, NIÑO FEO

-NO, YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-NO, YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-NO, YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

-NO, YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS

Los dos dicen al mismo tiempo:

-MAMAAAAAAA / NAAMIIIIIII

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS! –Los golpea a ambos en la cabeza dejándoles chichones - Luffy, eso te pasa por meterle ideas en la cabeza así que no te quejes…-El pequeño le saca la lengua a Luffy-… Sin embargo, Yuuji, el tonto de tu tío tiene razón, debes ser más respetuoso, aunque sea... él. Dile Luffy o tío Luffy… ¿A caso ratas a los demás igual que a él?

-Nu –Dice mirando al suelo moviendo el pie, típico de niño sermoneado

-¿Entonces?... y con respecto a lo otro –le dice al oído para que Luffy no escuche- Tu puedes ser el próximo Rey de los piratas pero después de él, ¿Te parece? Mientras tanto, aprende. –Se separa de su hijo y le da un beso en el chichón que le había dejado- Ahora discúlpate.

-Perdón, Luffy – lo dice más que nada por miedo a otro golpe, pero al menos se quedó tranquilo con lo que su mamá le dijo en secreto

-No te preocupes, pequeño molestoso –le refriega el cabello haciendo que se moleste

-Hmp! –se cruza de brazos pero luego cambia de actitud- ¿Papá?

-¿Qué pasa?

- Vamos a tomar una siesta, estoy cansado- le dice en un tono mandón pero tierno

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… adelántate, tengo que preguntarle algo a mamá

-Oki doki –va corriendo al camarote de sus padres

Al mismo tiempo Zoro hablaba con Yuuji, Luffy le preguntaba a Nami en voz muy baja…

-¿Y la historia?-casi haciendo puchero

-De ahí continuamos, tengo hambre y además iré a prepararle algo a mis muchachos-le responde en el mismo tono- Al parecer quedaste interesado

Luffy se limita a darle su típica sonrisa. Zoro pone su mano en el hombro de nami para que se voltee y luego le hace señas que se acerque para decirle al oído..

-Recuerda lo de esta noche –Le dice con tono pícaro

-Cómo olvidarlo- Le responde con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se separan

El espadachín bosteza y le informa a la navegante las órdenes del pequeño de cuatro años, ella se ríe y le dice lo de la comida pero él le dice que no se preocupe, que también tiene sueño así que se va a dormir con su hijo, además así tendrá energías para la noche.

-De tal palo, tal astilla-dice Nami después de un suspiro de resignación

-Pero al menos no salió igual de feo –dice Luffy tratando de complementar la frase

-Oye, no digas esas cosas… Ni que tú fueras toda una maravilla-dice un poco molesta

-Te estoy molestando, tonta… Me pregunto cómo será

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que llevas ahí- señala la panza

-Aaah… jajaja me pregunto lo mismo- sonríe- Oye, vamos a la cocina…Tengo hambre

-Claro, panzona… mientras sigues con la historia

-Bueno

**-En la cocina-**

-¿Y qué quieres comer?... _Como si se fuera a negar a algo que le sirva_

-Lo que sea

-Ya sabía yo

Momentos después con un plato de abundante comida se disponen a comer, a los pocos minutos Luffy, que ya había terminado, le insiste a la navegante para que continúe con su historia a pesar de que ella sigue comiendo

-Está bien, pero tú lavas los platos luego

-No hay problema… Habla

-¿En qué había quedado?

-Te fuiste y dejaste a mi pobrecito hermano solo, triste y abandonado

Nami lo mira con cara de: ¿Es en serio? ¬¬ . Pero trata de hacer cuenta de que no dijo todo eso.

-Bien… Entonces me fui, pero no fue mucho el tiempo que se demoró en encontrarme y, a decir verdad, no pensé que lo haría…


	4. ¿Odio o amor?

4. ¿Odio o amor?

**-Volviendo a la historia-**

Nami había comenzado a remar hace no mucho, recién estaba saliendo de la orilla cuando, sin saber por qué se voltea y logra divisar que Ace sale del local mirando hacia todas partes tratando de ubicarla, vuelve a mirar hacia el frente otra vez pero de pronto se paraliza al escuchar su nombre, ese comandante pirata estaba gritando su nombre. Hace un gran esfuerzo por no voltear aunque quiere quedarse, quiere quedarse con él pero no puede, es un pirata así que no puede.

Ace sólo piensa: "_Voltea…voltéate Nami, voltéate… si te volteas, juro que voy por ti" _Mientras, se queda esperando a que la chica responda con ese movimiento. Cuando ella cree que ya no la verá, puesto que pensó que al callarse se había ido, voltea y se da cuenta de que él sigue ahí pero tiene que seguir su camino, por lo que sigue remando sin saber que le había dado la señal a Ace.

Se encontraba bastante alejada de aquella isla, ya ni siquiera la alcanzaba a divisar así que dejó los remos y se acomodó subiendo sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho rodeando la parte inferior de sus piernas con sus brazos y bajó su cabeza logrando que su mentón toque las rodillas, o sea es como una posición fetal, pero sentada. Trata de serenar su mente pero no podía, se sentía algo así como devastada, entre decepción y tristeza, lo que le dejaba la sensación de estar extrañamente vacía. ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? Lo conoce hace menos de un día, sólo han pasado unas cuantas horas. _"Admítelo…Admítelo, no tiene caso seguir mintiéndote" _Con ese pensamiento no aguantó más, al fin lo había admitido. Encontraba atractivo al tipo, esos ojos oscuros que la habían hipnotizado más de una vez, su voz… que cuando dijo su nombre casi se desvanece, su cuerpo, su piel, su casi erección que la había rozado, pero sobre todo… Sus labios. Oh, cómo quería saborearlos de nuevo, sentir ese extraño cosquilleo, que se le erizara todo el cuerpo, fue algo tan dulce y… detiene esos pensamientos sólo para pronunciar su nombre.

-Ace…Ace…Ace…-Siente como algo húmedo recorre su mejilla, pasa su mano por esto y se percata de que era una lágrima- ….Maldición, lo.. lo… lo quiero.-Y por primera vez, después de ocho años, rompió su promesa de no volver hacerlo, se acostó en el bote tapándose la cara con ambas manos entregándose finalmente al llanto, lo segundo más odiado por Nami. Y así se quedó dormida por un buen rato mientras las olas la llevaban quién sabe dónde.

**-Mientras, con Ace-**

-Esa es la señal! –Dice al notar que Nami se ha volteado- Pero, ¿cómo llego donde ella?...-Empieza a mirar hacia todos lados para ver donde puede conseguir un bote o cualquier cosa que le ayude llegar hasta ella, mientras corre hacia el lado oeste de la isla nota felizmente que hay un barco pirata ahí así que acelera para verificar si eran de alguna flota aliada y que ojalá lo pudieran ayudar. De pronto, se percata de lo que está haciendo- ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? ¿Para que la tengo que seguir si ya tengo mis cosas?..._ No te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien por qué lo haces. Te gusta._

No podía tener más suerte. Afortunadamente, el barco que se encontraba ahí era el mismo en el que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, pero debió aumentar mucho más su velocidad ya que se dio cuenta de que iban zarpando.

-ESPEREEEEN! –los del barco logran oírlo y no pueden creer que sea Ace el que va corriendo hacia ellos, esperan a que suba y casi sin respiración les dice- ¿T..tienen otro bote que me presten?

-¿Qué pasó con el otro?-pregunta medio burlón un tipo de la tripulación

-Para ser sincero, me lo robaron- sonríe rascándose la nuca mientras todos se ríen de él- Me gustaría recuperarlo, dejé ahí unas cosas…

-¿Y qué harías con el otro bote? ¿Dárselo al ladrón para que se vaya? ¿No prefieres que te llevemos?-dice el capitán del barco – De momento no tenemos rumbo fijo, así que dinos por donde se fue.

Dicho esto, Ace aceptó la oferta y partieron de inmediato hacia donde había remado la ladrona. El barco era realmente veloz, y pronto el vigía grita que ve un bote en medio del mar con una persona dentro, el pelinegro le pide el catalejo para verificar si sería ella y, efectivamente, lo era. Acercaron el barco al botecito y desde lo alto el muchacho se dio cuenta de que Nami se encontraba dormida. Dio las gracias y para no despertarla, bajó cuidadosamente en una cuerda hasta donde ella, les hizo señas a los del barco dando a entender que ya podían irse. Estando el barco más lejos de ellos, se dispone a remar por Nami esperando a que despierte. Ace casi no puede apartar su vista de la chica, vuelve a decirse que se ve realmente linda así… Podría aprovechar de besarla, pero no sería justo, quiere que ella también le responda. Como una hora después, la pelirroja al fin despierta y sin darse cuenta aún de la presencia de Ace, se estira hasta no más poder y cuando abre los ojos, lo ve.

-No es bueno que te duermas estando sola en un bote, alguien podría venir y hacerte algo… ¿Dormiste bien? -Dice Ace con una sonrisa mientras sigue remando

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Nami con el seño fruncido ocultando su impresión y emoción

-¿Qué a caso no te alegra verme después de dejarme ahí sin una explicación?

-…-Mira el suelo y logra decir- Vete

-No

-Ándate - Sigue sin mirarlo

-Aunque quisiera no puedo. En primer lugar, recuerda que no puedo nadar; Segundo, aunque pudiera, estamos en medio del Océano. –Poniéndose más serio, pregunta- ¿Me dirás qué demonios te pasa?

-No. Y si no te vas tú, me iré yo –dice decidida en saltar al agua

- ¿Qué hay de tu dinero?

-Quédatelo, no me importa –a punto de saltar

-Si me oíste que estamos en medio del Océano ¿No? –Le dice sujetándole del brazo y mirándola serio

-Suéltame

-¿Me dirás que te pasa?

-Ni de broma –intenta zafarse, pero él tiene mucha fuerza por lo que sus intentos son algo inútiles

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas –la jala hacia él haciendo que Nami se caiga encima suyo y para asegurarse de que no se fuera a parar la rodea con sus brazos

-SUÉLTAME IDIOTA! –comienza a desesperarse al sentir que hay unas lagrimas que quieren asomarse mientras trata de hacer lo posible para que la suelte aunque en parte le encantaría quedarse ahí

-Te dije que tengo nombre-deja un brazo rodeándole la cintura y mueve el otro para poner su mano en la nuca de Nami, quién ya no aguanta más las lágrimas y las suelta disimuladamente, no quiere que él se dé cuenta

-Ace…Por favor, déjame –Pero es tarde, él siente mojado su hombro y levanta la cara de la pelirroja muy suavemente para ver su rostro. A pesar de que se resiste al comienzo, cede y aún tratando de contenerse le dice mirándolo a los ojos- Por favor…

-Nami…-Está preocupado por su reacción, aunque piensa que quizás sea por otra cosa. La suelta para no incomodarla más-.. Pero ¿Qué te...-Lo interrumpe

-No me iré, pero por favor…-se seca las lagrimas caídas y se pone levemente seria como si no hubiese tenido ese momento de debilidad-…Por favor, no me hables ni nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre que…-lo interrumpe de nuevo

-¿De acuerdo? –sin esperar respuesta se va al otro extremo del bote dándole la espalda a un confundido y preocupado pelinegro.

Ace sólo logra aguantar media hora en silencio pensando en todo lo que pudo haber provocado que Nami se comportara así tan repentinamente. Recordó todo lo que habían hablado y tenía tres opciones, o se había molestado porque era un pirata, lo que dijo sobre el tatuaje que ella trataba de ocultar y por último pero no menos importante, por todo lo que había comido.

-Oye, Nami –se le acerca de a poco- Disculpa… de verdad te pagaré lo de la comida

No logra aguantar sonreír con lo que dijo Ace y sólo dice- Tonto

-Vaya, al menos no te quedaste ni sorda ni muda, que alivio, ya me estaba preocupando..

-…

-… -No se le ocurre mucho que decir para alivianar el ambiente, así que, como ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca se limita a abrazarla por la espalda rodeando su cintura y le dice en voz baja- Por favor… Dime qué te pasa… -apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y se da cuenta de lo bien que huele- … Me importas

-…-Nami se pone tensa por un momento pero en su interior está entre que se derrite por él, pero vuelve en sí y sin tratar de zafarse está vez le dice –¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Eres un pirata.- Ace se separa de ella para hacer que voltee

-Con que si era por eso…¿No te gustan los piratas? … Entonces ¿Qué significa esto en tu brazo? –le dice levantándole la manga para poner su dedo en el tatuaje de su brazo.- Ese es un símbolo pirata ¿sabías? –trata de hacerla enojar para que hable

-Odio a todos los piratas. Son despreciables, lo único que hacen es destruir y creerse los dueños de todo.

-¿También me odias?

-Por supuesto… Ahora suéltame

- De acuerdo…-Le suelta la manga- … ¿Feliz?

-No –se da vuelta

-Lo que te dije es cierto, me importas

-…

-No todos los piratas son malos ¿Sabes?

-…

-Espero que me creas… De momento no me puedo ir, así que estaré aquí por si quieres hablar- vuelve a los remos

-…

Nami y Ace se quedan callados por horas, incluso comienza a oscurecer y como a la pelirroja le comienza a dar hambre decide dormir para apagarla un poco y no estar consciente de ello. Se queda dormida rápidamente, pero empieza a hacer mucho frío. El pelinegro, al percatarse de que la chica comienza a tiritar a causa de la baja temperatura, le coloca una frazada encima.. frazada, la cual había traído del barco que lo llevó donde ella, junto con unas provisiones. Horas después, le pesan a más no poder los párpados, así que decide recostarse para descansar un momento. Al rato, despierta Nami, extrañada, se da cuenta de la razón por la que ya no tenía frío. Estuvo pensando durante toda la tarde si debería sincerarse con Ace o no, quería hacerlo pero.. era un pirata- _¿Y si de verdad es diferente?- _Pensaba. En verdad hacía bastante frío y se preocupó de ver si él también estaba tapado, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que lo único que lo tapaba era su sombrero, y no es algo muy abrigador que digamos, mucho menos en la cara.

-Supongo que no sería tan malo que me arriesgara con él- Dicho esto, se acerca a Ace para taparlo y acurrucarse dándole calor ya que estaba congelado. Lo abraza y se queda dormida otra vez, olvidándose hasta del hambre. Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, descansa.


	5. Hotel Blinks El pasado de Nami

- ¿Entonces ahí te dio …. la ternura?

-Algo así

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

-Unos cuantos meses.

-Igual poco..

-Sí. Oye, creo que tendremos que seguir mañana, ya deben estar por llegar todos, es casi hora de la cena-dice mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina

-Tienes razón… -Justo comienzan a llegar todos a la cocina- mmmh… quiero saber que más le hiciste a mi hermano

-Tonto –lo golpea en el brazo- Cállate!

-NAMII SWAAAAAAN –Llega el cocinero gritando con sus ojos en forma de corazón- Perdóname por dejarte sola tanto tiempo ¿Me extrañaste mucho?

-Por supuesto, Sanji –Le sonríe mintiéndole como de costumbre

-¿y tú me extrañaste? –Sanji se dirige al vientre de Nami el cual que da un brinco al oírlo- Huaaaaaa, si eres niña serás tan hermosa como tu madre-aún con los ojos de corazón

-PERVERTIDOO!- Dicen todos al unísono al mismo tiempo que Nami lo golpea

-Si le pones un dedo encima a mi hija, te rebano -Dice amenazante el espadachín al cocinero que está tirado en el piso

-Ojalá sea niño- Dicen varios

-OOi, Sanji, cocina algo luego, muero de hambre- dice el capitán al mismo tiempo que suena su estómago

-Ya voy, ya voy

Rato después de ya terminada la cena, todos se encuentran cansados (a pesar de que no han hecho mucho) por lo que se van a sus camarotes, entonces, antes de irse Luffy alcanza a su amiga para preguntarle…

-Nami, ¿puedes seguir contándome ahora?

-Lo siento Luffy, estoy algo cansada y además Zoro me estará esperando para ya-tu-sabes-qué

-No tenías que decirme tanto… Espera, ¿Se puede? …..Eso sería sexo pervertido- Se queda pensando un poco- Pero, ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Claro que se puede… Lo haces como se hace normalmente

-Pero ¿qué haces con la panzota?... y la cosa de Zoro no moles…-lo interrumpe

-Cuando estés en esta situación con Robin, lo entenderás –Comienza a caminar dejando a Luffy- Buenas noches –Le dice mientras sigue caminando

- Sí, claro. Buenas noches… Ahora no podré dormir bien. –se va molesto a su camarote

**-Con Zoro y Nami- **

-Hola –dice coquetamente la navegante

-Hola, preciosa –Le contesta el espadachín que la está esperando en la cama con el torso descubierto

-Al parecer ya estás listo –dice mientras se va acercando como una gata

-No del todo

-¿Qué te falta?

-Ven y averígualo…

Son como las tres de la mañana, después de unas horas de sexo salvaje y pervertido, Nami sonríe al ver que su Zoro está tranquilamente dormido. El bebé no deja de moverse por lo que decide ir a dar una vuelta a la cubierta, ahí se encuentra a Luffy.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Y tú?

-Siente –Toma la mano de Luffy para ponerla en su estómago y que sienta como está de inquieto lo que está en su interior- hace rato que no se tranquiliza

-Sí que se mueve!. Es como si estuviera bailando ahí… De seguro lo traumaste y por eso está así… Igual que yo –dice lo último casi con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Es en serio? –Con la cara del meme "are you fucking kidding me?"- Respóndeme una cosa… ¿Podrías no tener sexo con Robin durante nueve meses?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hacemos casi todos los d…

-¿Ves?

-Te odio

-Es obvio que no es siempre, porque luego si comienza a incomodar pero debo aprovechar que aún puedo…. Entonces, ¿Estás acá porque no puedes dormir?

-Sí, pero no todo es tu culpa

-¿Qué pasó? – con tono un tanto preocupado

-Nada del otro mundo, tuve una pequeña discusión Robin.-Sin esperar a que la navegante preguntara el porqué del asunto dice- Está otra vez con eso de la diferencia de edad y blablabla… Pero al menos se le pasa rápido el enojo

-Menos mal… Aprovechando para distraerte, ¿Quieres seguir escuchando la historia?

-Por favor

-¿En qué quedé? ¿Llegamos a la otra isla o todavía no?

-Todavía no… te habías quedado dormida con Ace

- Oh claro, claro

-Nami…

-¿Si?

-Como estuvimos hablando de eso hace poco… me surgió una duda

-¿Eso? ¿A qué te refie… -se auto interrumpe- ¿Sexo? ¿Quieres saber si lo hice con Ace? –Se ríe levemente – Sí, lo hicimos ¿Por qué? ¿Más traumas para ti?

- jajajaja no, es sólo que hasta ahora había pensado que Zoro había sido el que te quitó la flor… ¿Entonces tu primera vez fue con Ace? -pregunta como si nada gracias a que ellos dos se tienen una confianza enorme y hablan de todo sin tabúes ni nada por el estilo

-No. Ace no me quitó mi florcita

-¿No? ¿Quién fue?

-Lo sabrás a medida que transcurra la historia. Te estoy contando todo todo todo, así que tranquilo. Lo que sí te diré es que no fue muy agradable…

-Continúa con la historia luego, quiero saber quién te quitó la flor

-Jajajajajaja si serás bobo… Eeeh ¿Me había quedado dormida en el bote con Ace?

-Sí..

- Bueno.. Él fue el primero en despertar, más o menos como a las cinco… justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer…

**-En la historia-**

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y Ace ya se encontraba despierto, estaba bastante sorprendido al haber despertado y ver que una hermosa chica pelirroja, que hasta ese entonces lo odiaba, estaba recostada en él plácidamente. Incluso estaba medio sonrojado, no comprendía que pasaba pero no quiso despertar a la joven que lo usaba de almohada e incluso lo babeaba un poco. Al rato después, Nami despierta y nota que él la estaba observando, se limpia inconscientemente las babas y le sonríe al confundido pirata

-Parece que dormiste bien

-Sí

-Hasta te ves más contenta, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Que ya no me odias?

-Etto… Es que… decidí que confiaré en ti

-¿De verdad? –Dice algo sorprendido- Y tanta confianza me tienes ya que me babeas?

- Clar… ¡¿QUE TE QUÉ?! –Se pone roja como un tomate mientras que él sólo se ríe

-No te preocupes –La abraza dejándola sorprendida pero aún roja- Me alegra que confíes en mi

-… -No sabe que decir hasta que la suelta- Eeeh… Gracias por la frazada anoche –no lo mira porque sigue sonrojada- me desperté y noté que tu no tenías puesto nada y estabas helado y por eso… -La interrumpe una risa

- jajaja no te justifiques ni te preocupes por mí. Yo nunca pasaré frío, soy de fuego ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero estabas helado –dice un poco confundida

-Pero no tenía frío, aunque gracias por preocuparte

-Ace…

-¿Si?

-Perdón por babearte – Dice muy apenada

- jajajajaja no seas tonta… Oye, Nami… ¿Tienes hambre? –Ella no alcanza a contestar cuando le ruje el estómago- Parece que sí… Aquí tienes –Le pasa unos bocadillos que habían en el saco que trajo

-Gracias –Le sonría un poco sonrojada y se pone a comer

-No hay de qué –él también se iba poner a comer cuando ve algo a lo lejos- Parece que nos acercamos a una isla ¿Vamos?

- Claro –Dice con la boca llena

**-En aquella isla-**

-¿Comemos y nos vamos igual que antes?

-No… para que lo sepas, no me gusta correr y ayer ya fue demasiado para mí… así que no será igual… además dije que confiaría en ti ¿no? -Dice mientras carga su saco

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

-Bueno… Tenemos que ir a cambiar algunas cosas por dinero, además parece un buen lugar para comprar ropa –Le quita el sombrero a Ace y se lo coloca mientras siguen caminando- Luego buscaremos un hotel

-Sí, jefa

**-Rato después- **

-Nami… Tengo hambre, podemos ir a comer ya?

-Primero el hotel, no pienso andar con el dinero a todas partes

-Pero si soy yo quien lo lleva ¿De qué te quejas? –Lo fulmina con la mirada- Quiero decir… eeeh… Entonces ¿después de encontrar un hotel vamos por comida?

-Pero claro. Así que apresúrate

-Ya voy, ya voy… _Pero que mandona… Linda, pero mandona _- Piensa hostigado

**-En un hotel-**

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Blinks. De ante mano lo sentimos, pero de momento sólo tenemos disponibles las suites matrimoniales ¿Desean una habitación?

-¿No hay más hoteles en la isla, verdad?

-Me temo que no señorita

-Bueno, si no hay de otra… ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-La habitación cuesta 500 Beries y son 200 Beries más por persona

-Es mucho

-Es la política del hotel, señorita

Nami se gira a Ace- No pienso gastar tanto así que lo siento, tendremos que estar en la misma habitación

-Cl..claro -No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Muy bien –Se voltea al recepcionista- Mire, quiero la mejor suite que tenga…

-De acuerdo… Tiene que registrarse aquí –le pasa unas formas para llenar mientras deja las llaves de la habitación encima del mesón descuidadamente

- …pero le pagaré sólo los 500 Beries –Le dice mientras completa el papel

-Me temo que no puedo aceptar su oferta

-Entonces le pagaré 400 Beries –sigue escribiendo

- _Además de mandona es tacaña…-_Piensa Ace

-Señorita…-no lo deja hablar

-¿300? De acuerdo...Aquí tiene –Le pasa la hoja de registro y 300 Beries, luego saca las llaves sin que el recepcionista se dé cuenta y se va llevándose a Ace de un brazo

- Espere… señorita! –La pierde de vista.- Bueno, a mi me pagan igual, así que no importa..

Ambos se encuentran buscando la habitación por los pasillos. Se demoran en encontrarla puesto que estaba en el último piso y la construcción constaba de 12 pisos dónde los últimos cuatro pisos son las suites. Cuando por fin la encontraron, quedaron impresionados con la inmensidad y el lujo del lugar

-Y todo esto por 300 Beries –Nami corre feliz a lanzarse a la inmensa cama donde habían muchos pétalos rojos los cuales vuelan por el impacto- Así es como me gusta

-Ladrona y tacaña- Deja el saco en un sillón- Aunque no está nada mal, la vista es sensacional –Dice mientras se va acercando a la ventana que por cierto rodeaba casi toda la habitación- Esto sí es lujo

-¿Verdad que sí?

-¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?

-No

-Pero ¿por qué? Estoy muriendo de hamb…- Lo interrumpe

-La comida vendrá. Llama a esa cosa de servicio a la habitación. Nos ahorramos bastante en la habitación, así que puedes pedir harta comida

-¿En serio?

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta

Ambos están sentados a los pies de la cama esperando la comida. Rato después, la habitación se encontraba llena con muchos platos de deliciosa comida que rápidamente iban desapareciendo por culpa del hambriento pirata

-Ace… Come más calmado, nadie te persigue. Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que queramos

-Esh que eshtá delichiosho –Habla con la boca llena por lo que apenas se le entiende

-Con mayor razón, deberías disfrutarlo…-Se recuesta de espalda en la cama tapándose la cara con los brazos- Yo ya me llené… Es una lástima que no tengan Sake en este hotel… más tarde tendrás que ir a comprar

-¿Yo? –Traga lo que tenía en la boca- NO SOY TU ESCLAVO

-Es lo menos que podrías hacer después de que soy yo la que paga estadía y la comida –Dice con voz lastimera para convencerlo

-_Maldita…_-Se da vuelta para mirarla con odio pero se da cuenta de que no le prestará atención al tener la cara cubierta- ¿Qué te pasa, mandona?

-Nada, sólo estoy cansada por el viaje… Avísame cuando termines de comer

-Terminé –Decía mientras se tragaba el último trozo de carne- Aaah.. Estoy lleno- Suspiraba mientras se echaba hacia atrás quedando al lado de Nami- ¿De verdad es sólo cansancio?

-De verdad… –se descubre la cara para sonreírle y se gira quedando de lado para mirar bien al pelinegro- ¿Ace?

-¿Si? –También se gira en dirección a ella -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Soy el tipo de los remos ¿no?

-Pero si te das cuenta, ya llegamos a una isla y hasta estamos en un hotel

-Pero hay cosas que no me has explicado del todo

-Ya te dije que odio a los piratas… Con eso basta. Aunque tú seas… diferente, tal vez

-Entonces ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No he dicho eso… es sólo que me surgió la duda. ¿Es que no tienes más cosas que hacer? ¿Cumplir con tu tripulación o algo?

-Ellos saben cuidarse muy bien solos. Pero la verdad es que en serio me… _gustas._.. caes bien, y me gustaría demostrarte que no puedes odiar a todos los piratas… De seguro sólo has conocido a los malos

-Quieres decir que tu eres un pirata bueno? –se ríe levemente

- No te he matado, robado, ni nada por el estilo… Es más tu eres la que se lo pasa mandándome

-No puedes decir que me lo paso mandándote, nos conocemos hace un día…Bueno, en realidad no nos conocemos, pero …-se queda pensando un poco- es extraño

-¿Qué te parece extraño?

-No te conozco, eres pirata, pero a pesar de todo… siento como que te conociera desde siempre… es raro

-Me pasa lo mismo

-¿De verdad?

-Conozcámonos, ¿Te parece?.. No sé tú, pero yo tengo tiempo

-La verdad es que no debería estar descansando

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad quieres escuchar mi historia? Es muy aburrida… cuéntame la tuya primero

- De acuerdo.. no es mucho si… eemm… Para empezar yo soy de aquí.. No de esta isla, sino que del South Blue pero cuando pequeño me llevaron al East Blue donde crecí hasta que hace dos años me fui para convertirme en pirata. Al principio tenía mi propia tripulación, o sea yo era el capitán, pero un día me encontré con el viejo y después me hice parte de su tripulación

-¿Dejaste a los tuyos?

-No, se fueron conmigo… eem y eso… no es muy interesante. Te toca

-Bueno… Yo en realidad no sé de donde soy, pero también crecí en el East Blue en un pueblo llamado Kokoyashi. Y… -Se queda pesando- ¿De verdad quieres oírlo? Es muy latero

-Me interesa bastante.. Al menos quiero saber por qué odias tanto a los piratas.

- Supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? – Suspira – Bueno… El tatuaje de mi brazo es de la banda de Arlong

-Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado… es ese hombre pez ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero no es que yo quiera estar ahí… sólo son negocios…

Le empieza a contar la historia que todos conocemos de por qué está con el gyojin, dejando a Ace sorprendido

-Con razón los odias

- Bueno…eso no es todo

-¿No es todo?

-No… -Baja la mirada- Aparte de todo eso, Arlong ha aprovechado de usarme para cerrar ciertos tratos con los corruptos de la Marina y otros tipos

-¿Tratos?

- Si... Bueno… no sólo con los de la Marina, también me usaban entre ellos para sus… ya sabes... "Necesidades" –Ahí le cuenta con más detalles todo lo que le han hecho, como desde temprana edad empezaron a abusar sexualmente de ella y cómo a pesar de todo se ha quedado en silencio por años

-¿T-Te… violaron? –No podía creerlo al ver que ella asentía - ¿Por qué no huiste?

-Ya te lo dije… Si lo hago, los matarán a todos… -no aguanta más y se pone a llorar- ¡Ay! es tan duro todo esto… lo siento, no me gusta que me vean así… debes pensar que soy una tonta…-Dice entre lagrimas

-Tranquila, tranquila –La abraza fuertemente haciendo que ella llore con más fuerzas – Ahora lo comprendo todo, lo siento… No llores –Trataba de consolarla mientras trataba de contener la rabia en contra del tipo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño a aquella chiquilla tan linda de la cual se había… ¿Enamorado?

-No te disculpes –decía tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas y los mocos- No es tu culpa

-Es que.. –lo interrumpe separándose de él un poco para mirarlo a la cara

-Te dije que confiaría en ti – Pone su mano en el rostro de Ace- Eres la primera persona a la cual le cuento esto –Le da una pequeña sonrisa y se termina de secar las lágrimas

**-Luffy interrumpe la historia-**

-Debí haber matado a ese maldito de Arlong –Decía furioso apretando fuertemente los puños- No puedo creer que nunca me hayas dicho eso Nami

-L-Lo siento… -Le empiezan a brotar unas lágrimas

-¿Cómo pudiste esperar hasta ahora para decírmelo? –Decía enfadado levantando el tono de voz

-L-Luffy… cálmate, nos pueden oír

-No me pidas que me calme tan fácilmente…-Guarda silencio- Nami… Eres como mi hermanita (Aunque seas mayor que yo) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –ya más calmado

-No le quise dar importancia, Luffy… Tampoco quería recordarlo en ese momento… Si te lo digo ahora es por.. porque ya pasó, y no hay nada que hacer al respecto

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? –Serio

-A los Diez… Pero Luffy… de verdad… no te enojes, ya pasó y estoy bien ahora… Soy feliz aquí… y parte es gracias a ti

-Ven aquí – La abraza y le da un beso en la frente- ¿Alguien más sabe sobre eso?

-No, Sólo tú y Ace… ni siquiera se lo dije a Nojiko en su tiempo… Así que, no digas nada

-De acuerdo… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco

-Pues vamos a comer algo, yo me estoy muriendo

**-En la cocina-**

-¿Sigues molesto? –dice tomando un poco de té

-Ahora que lo pienso bien… No mucho… Pero creo que debí haber matado a ese renacuajo –Le da un mordisco a un pedazo de carne – Ya, sigue con tu historia mejor…

-De acuerdo- Procede a continuar…

**-De vuelta a la historia-**

-Así como yo confío en ti, me gustaría que también confiaras en mi…

-No es necesario que lo digas

-¿Ace? –como para cambiar de tema- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-No lo sé… ¿No quieres que me vaya?

-A decir verdad, no… ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en esta isla por unos días haciendo cuenta que son unas pequeñas vacaciones?

-Me parece genial… aunque… si te das cuenta que nos conocimos ayer ¿no?

-Creo que en este caso, con eso basta –se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se para rápidamente- ¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Bueno – Se para y agarra su sombrero, pero en vez de colocárselo se lo pasa a Nami –Te lo presto

-De todas maneras te lo iba a quitar – se lo coloca- Vamos.


End file.
